1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboard slots, such as PCIe connectors, are electrical interfaces used for data transmission between a computer and expansion cards, such as graphics cards. Lanes provided by a chipset on the motherboard are distributed to the slots on the motherboard. However, the lane number of lanes is limited in accordance with the capability of the chipset, and the lanes distributed to a particular slot cannot be used by another slot even when the particular slot is not in use. Therefore, there is room to improvement in the art.